Geist Wohnhaus
Geist Wohnhaus '(''German: '''Spirit House) is the sixteenth zombie map in the Zombies storyline and the fifth in the Remember When... storyline. It takes place in a mansion outside of Berlin, Germany. The mansion was a secret meeting and development site for Group 935, but was overrun when The Giant Project failed. It features a major easter egg called, Memory Recovery, which focuses on the characters earning their memories back. It was released for the Total Warfare: More Than War: Zombies Expansion Pack, after the first four maps had been created and it was released on February 1st, 2012. A new Perk-a-Cola is available to the players, called Martyrdom Purified Water, which gives the ability to drop an extremely powerful, live grenade when the player is doen, killing any zombie within the area, no matter what round. Also, a new playable character appears in this map, Kramer von Frederick, who was a former Group 935 member and Richtofen's best friend since their childhood. Overview All five of the players start out with the same olive-drab M1911s from previous maps in the storyline along with the M68 Fragmentation Grenade and the KA-BAR Combat Knife. The players start out in the foyer of the mansion, which zombies break barriers on the windows and doors. In the starting room, there is a Ruger Mini-14, returning from previous maps, and a Model 1887, also returning from previous maps, both of which cost 500 points. There are only two doors the players can buy, one leading to the dining room and the other leading to the living room. Both doors cost 750 points and both lead to the power in some way. No new enemies appear in this map that appear in normal rounds. There is, however, a new enemy that appears in the major easter egg, Memory Recovery, which is Dead Raiser. Dead Raiser is an aether spirit/unique undead that usually sends the Wikia Zombies after the players for Ebon Shadowshot, another aether spirit/unique undead. Dead Raiser will appear at the very end of Memory Recovery, to try to stop the players from gaining back everything from the past. His attacks are strong and can easily down a player in one hit. If he is weakened enough, he will send Wikia Zombies at the players and retreat back do he can heal. His life points are a staggering 15,000,000 points. The power is located in the basement, which is the usual spot for the power; however, there are two power boxes and they must be activated at the same time, so this will cause a lot of coordination and cooperation to set in. However, if the player is in solo, he has a short set amount of time to turn both switches on. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in the dining room, in the place of a dessert table. The Perk Booster Machine is hidden in a shed in the backyard, although, nothing is required to open the doors as they are already open. No new Wonder Weapons appear on this map, however, all other Wonder Weapons from previous maps appear on this map, except for the Thundergun. A new equipment is available on this map in the place of a Wonder Weapon, the Claymore Sword. The Claymore replaces the Machete from previous maps and the KA-BAR Combat Knife the players start out with. It adds 2500 points of damage to the players' original knife, making the most powerful Non-Wonder Weapon available. The major easter egg on this map is Memory Recovery, which focuses on Takeo, Tank and Nikolai's (partially) recovering their memories by performing multiple tasks. The reward for completing the easter egg is the ability to call an Aether Spirit when you are in danger. This can only be used once every five rounds. A new Perk-a-Cola appears on this map, called Martyrdom Purified Water. This perk allows players to drop a live grenade when the player is downed. The grenade has a large blast-radius than a normal grenade and willl kill any zombies within the blast-radius on any round. Click here for map layout. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *KA-BAR Combat Knife Off-Wall Weapons *Mini-14 *Model 1887 *MP5A4 *M17S *CBJ-MS *SAM-R *USAS-12 *AUG HBAR *Claymores *Semtex *Throwing Knife *Claymore Mystery Box Weapons *Ak5C *AEK-971 *Magpul Masada *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *M100 *M16A3 *CM901 *Kriss Vector *Spectre M4 *RATMIL *PP-19 Bizon *PM-2 *M960 *M93 Black Arrow *AS-50 *Mountain Eagle *M116FSS *M82A1 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *Wave Gun *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Ray Gun V3 *XM204 *MKA 1919 *Saiga-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *SPAS-12 *Ultimax 100 - Mk. II *M60E4 *Kk 62 *Hi-Power *Desert Eagle *Grizzly Mk. 1 *M93 Raffica *PLR-16 *MAC-11 *RPG-29 *MGL 140 Unavailable Weapons Note: These weapons were never meant to appear in this map and cannot be accessed via console commands or modding. *9A-91 *AR-18 *AR-7 Survival *REC-7 *FAMAS G2 Felin *L1A1 *Mini-Uzi *SM-03 *PM2 *K7 *UMP *AWC G2 *Vintorez *IWS 2000 *M96 SBS *M97 Hunter *T-76 Long Bow *M10FCM Scout *Striker *Xtrema 2 *Auto-5 *KS-23 *W1200 *Minimi *RPD *PKM *QBB-95 *L86 LSW *LSAT *MG21 *M92F *CZ 110 *Forty-Nine *Glock 34 *Makarov PM *MP-443 Grach *P99 *SIG P-226 *Model 500 *MP9 *Cobra *Hi-Tec S9 *Glock 18 *VP70 *TEC-9 *PP-2000 *Skorpion vz. 61 *Kiparis *LAW 80 *GROM *M136 *FIM-92 Stinger *Panzerfaust 3 *M79 *Gersch Device *31-79 JGb-215 *V-R11 *Thundergun *Matryoshka Dolls *Monkey Bomb Cut Weapons Note: These weapons were cut from the final game and can be accessed via console commands or modding. *AA-12 *AUG A3 *SPAS-15 *Scavenger *AK-74M *M1908 *M40A3 *M14 Garand *M202 FLASH *M134 *P90 Musical Easter Eggs : /Tarzan Boy/ - Baltimora : /If I Only Had a Brain/ - Ray Bolger (Scarecrow) Major Easter Egg : Main Article: Memory Recovery Minor Easter Eggs There are two minor easter eggs that appear in Geist Wohnhaus. *Forbidden Burial *Elemental Resurgence Other Easter Eggs There are two minor easter eggs available in Geist Wohnhaus. *Fine Dining *Cross the River Achievements *Party Time! - Play Geist Wohnhaus for the first time. *Teamwork (Co-Op Only. Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Turn on the power. *He's Got a Brain! - Complete the Memory Recovery major easter egg. *Dinner is Served - Complete the FIne Dining minor easter egg. *Away and Out of the Way - Complete the Cross the River minor easter egg. *Step back - Complete all minor easter eggs. *Who blew up the bridge? (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Destroy the bridge outside of the map. Quotes : Main Article: /Quotes/ Radios : Main Article: /Radios/ Trivia : Main Article: /Trivia/ Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Geist Wohnhaus Category:Remember When... Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Legacy articles